Forging Fire
by Little Moose
Summary: Aria is attacked while on her way home from the movies, she stays home from school the next day. Suzaku volunteers to take Aria her homework. How will Suzaku react when he sees Aria's face? Will he be his usual calm self? Or will he threaten to destroy all of Japan to find the asshole that hurt the girl he cares for most? Rate K SUZAKUxARIA COMPLETED


**Code Geass**

**One Shot: Forging Fire**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I decided to take a break from my Gundam Wing story "Trials" and wanted to try to write something that I've never attempted. Code Geass. I do not own Code Geass and remember to review! I might write more Code Geass if everyone likes "Forging Fire". **

The night was brisk for the middle of spring. Aria wrapped her arms around her body to try to keep warm. The wind swirling around her didn't help make the goose bumps disappear. While she tucked her hair away into a quick up do, she needed to think of what chores she needed to do when she returned to her condo. Aria has lived on her own since the start of her high career. Her parents wanted her to stay in the city, just in case they decided to drop by for a visit. Her mind began to wonder back to her chore list.

She had done the dishes before she left for school that morning; there was a pile of laundry that was waiting to get finished and not to mention the exam Aria needed to start to study for. Aria was too busy thinking about her to-do list, she didn't feel the hands of a stranger reach out for her.

She screamed into the hand that covered her mouth. Aria kicked at the air as she was dragged away from the public. Her attacker pushed her to the ground and when she attempted to call out for help he punched Aria in the face. Her head collided with the brick wall—knocking her unconscious.

Aria awoke with a jolt and began to squirming at the person that woke her.

"Miss, please calm down." The man before her pleaded, "I'm a police officer."

Aria calmed down after hearing his words. She stood on her shaky legs and braced the wall for support. The officer turned to his radio and called for an ambulance. "Do you know you're name? Where you're at?" The officer asked calmly.

Aria shut her eyes for a moment to think. "My name is Aria Halevy. I'm a student at Ashford Academy. I was walking home from the movies when someone attacked me."

Her last thought had her eyeing the ground. She began to frantically search for her great grandmother's necklace, "He stole it…"

The police officer tilted his head in confusion, "Miss?"

Anger surfaced where fear and confusion was, "that asshole stole my necklace!"

**~The next day~**

The bell rang, indicating that the school day was finally over. While the students packed up their belongings the teacher asked for a volunteer to deliver Aria's homework. At first no one wanted to because of their club activities, but the hesitation didn't last long. Suzaku stepped forward and happily accepted his mission.

He was aware that Aria lived off campus. It was more for her parent's sake than hers. They felt that Ashford Academy didn't have good enough security for their precious only child. The rich heritage of the Halevy's comes from a long line of royalty, almost as long as the Emperor's blood himself. Her parents were a loving pair, a tad overprotective, but they gave Aria her space when she asked for it. They always felt blessed with Aria around, despite what some of their worthless friends and family said about her.

_"She looks nothing like either of her parents."_

_ "I wonder if her mother had an affair."_

_ "Maybe they plucked her off the street. I mean she does look Japanese."_

_ "Sh…they'll hear you."_

Aria's entire childhood was like that, listening to people who didn't know when to keep their traps shut. At an early age the only heir to the Halevy name learned to tune people out, to turn the other cheek and perfect her forced smile. She wondered how long she could keep up that façade.

As soon as Aria opened the door Suzaku saw her injured face. He kept his calm, but she could see the worry in his striking green eyes. Her shoulders dropped in defeat, Aria widened the threshold and let Suzaku enter her condo. Setting her assignments on the counter Suzaku turned to her—taking in her appearance. Aria's chestnut hair was a floppy mess with strands of the brown locks hanging over her bandaged head. Her dark hair set off her cerulean blue eyes, seeing both the stubbornness and an unknown sadness in the depth of her orbs. Her petit frame was covered in clothes that were exaggeratingly big on her. Her knitted sweater had different shades of pink throughout the length of the garment, stopping just short of her butt. The black sweatpants bunched around her legs, you couldn't tell where her legs were in the mess.

There was a shallow cut underneath her right eye, with a fantastic bruise blossoming around the wound. Suzaku scanned her body, noticing no other injuries except for the defensive wounds on her knuckles.

Suzaku closed the distance between them, his face hard to read. Aria's eyes dropped to the floor. However, the Japanese teenager caught her chin and forced her to look up. He tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the cut.

Finally he spoke, his firm voice making her flinch, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Aria replied quietly.

"What are the police doing to find whoever did this?" Suzaku's question sounded more like an order.

"I tried my best with the sketch artist and they know to look out for a necklace of mine in pawn shops."

After Aria finished speaking Suzaku suddenly engulfed her in the tightest hug. "You're so lucky Aria. Something much worse could have happened." His grip becoming tighter with every word he uttered.

Aria winced at her friend's strength, "I'm fine Suzaku, really. But if you keep squeezing me like this I won't be."

"Oh sorry," Suzaku immediately released Aria, his face blushing slightly.

"W-would you like to stay for dinner? I just ordered a pizza." Aria stuttered through her words. "Or do you have to go to work?"

Suzaku watched as Aria twisted her hands together. She was trying to put on a brace face, but was miserably failing at it. Her creased brow and watery worried blue orbs gave her away.

He dropped a hand on her shoulder. Suzaku sighed deeply, gazing down at her tenderly. "Pizza sounds great." He reassured her, "How about I stay for a night or two too. You'll feel safer that way right?"

Aria turned her head to the side to avert her eyes; the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. She should have been used to Suzaku's uncanny ability to make her feel like an idiot by now. Besides Lelouch and the other student council members, Aria was the only other person that hung out with the soldier. Whenever Suzaku wasn't working they were at the library studying, at her home attempting to teach the idiot how to play video games or walking around the city.

"Is something the matter, Aria?" He stepped closer, bending down to meet her eyes, "Your face is all red. Are you running a fever?"

"No, of course I'm not!" Aria shrieked pushing the pilot away, but he caught her by the wrists and pulled Aria closer to him. She struggled in his grip, looking away with irritation and embarrassment written so plainly on her face.

"Are you sure? You're awfully hot, maybe you should lie down?" Suzaku added jokingly. He pushed her towards the couch while smiling a carefree smile all the while. Aria panicked and lunged forward, tripping over her own feet—sending them both to the floor. Instinctively, Suzaku's arms wrapped around her tiny waist and held her close to his body. Aria's hands stopped slightly above Suzaku's shoulders, keeping her from collapsing on top of her classmate. Her hair had fallen out of its loose hold, trailing over shoulders and tickling Suzaku's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked staring up at Aria with his big green doe eyes.

Slowly, Aria moved to sit on her knees, in between Suzaku's legs and fixed her hair to one side. She glanced up at Suzaku through her bangs, blush still lingering on her cheeks while he moved to the seiza position. For a moment the two were awkwardly silent, their unclear feelings beginning to stain the air, just when the doorbell rang. Aria and Suzaku moved in unison, but the soldier raised his hand to stop her.

As he stood he reached for his wallet in his back pocket, "I'll pay for it since I invited myself over for a few nights." Aria went to protest, "Unless you want to explain to the delivery guy why you have a black eye…with me here?"

Aria's mouth snapped shut as she returned to her sitting position on the floor—where she pouted while Suzaku paid for the food. A few seconds later, Suzaku's hand was levitating in front of her face. Tiredly, she gazed up at him, taking in his heroic stance as he held the pizza in one hand while he smiled down at her lovingly—his emerald eyes brightly shining with kindness.

Sighing lightly with eyes shut, Aria smoothed her hand into Suzaku's palm. Grasping her delicate looking hand, he helped her to her feet and continued to hold her while they walked to the kitchen.

While Aria got down the plates Suzaku felt that the air was still too awkward between them. "So where am I sleeping tonight; on the couch or in your bed?" Aria almost dropped the plates when she jumped at Suzaku's carefree tone.

"Are you out of your damn mind, Suzaku?" He liked Aria like this—energetic, temperamental and loud. It wasn't that she was quiet and meek all the time at school, but she was never outgoing. She always spoke formally and polite towards everyone—classmates, teachers and strangers. Whenever she spoke she sounded bored with life. He found it charming to see her so lively.

"Then it's settled, I'll sleep with you tonight." He teased smiling widely.

"The hell you are, Kururugi!" Aria shrieked throwing a damp dish towel at him, which he easily caught.

"Aw c'mon I just want to make sure you're safe." He laughed and then added lightly, "Oh I know we can camp out in your living room and sleep on the couch."

Aria grabbed the closest knife and smiled dangerously at the young pilot. "Do I need to call Cecile, so she can give you a lesson in manners, Private Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku snapped to attention, his eyes set with nervousness. "No you don't have to do that. I'll happily sleep on the couch by myself."

Aria's smile softened when she handed Suzaku's food to him, "Wise decision, Kururugi."

**The end**

**Author's note: So what do you guys think? Good, bad, no opinion? Then shame on you and review!**


End file.
